


HOME

by haechanh



Category: NCT (Band), haechan - Fandom, mark - Fandom - Fandom, markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechanh/pseuds/haechanh
Summary: ━ﾞmarkhyuck one shotbased on talk me down by troye sivan[🌌] ; one shot[🌌] ; 04032020[⚠] ; mention of suicide, rape, murder, and death.[✔] ; don't forget to vote© haechanh 2020
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	HOME

**_talk me down_ **  
**_troye sivan_ **

**_(blue neighborhood)_ **  
  
  
  
  
  


haechan eventually found himself shifting closer to where mark lee laid down. the look of despair in his eyes was obvious. but mark said nothing.

_"_ _hyung..."_ haechan trailed off, trying hard not to compel into tears.

"i don't know what to do without you hyuck." mark's bed was drenched, his wet body which crashed on the bed after he came back walking solemnly on the rain. tear strains visible and eyes were bloodshot red.

_"hyung i'm sorry."_ hyuck shifted more closer to his hyung who just laid there numb. but the eyes weren't stopping to gain even more tears.

one word. mark felt _horrendous._

his appetite was long gone, no one daring to even knock on his door in case he burst out all his anger on the person.

but someone has to do this for the sake of mark's health. and for the sake of haechan. they already lost so much and now watching mark slowly leave too was heartbreaking enough for them.

"mark-yah.." kun was it. the one who's known for a motherly touch and for motherly warmth.

mark laid down in those desolated melancholy. kun stepped in with a tray of food taeyong had prepared for the younger to eat which included his favorite dishes. kun looked back out of the door to see the bunch of friends who tried to poke their heads in. in hope to check on their dear friend.

no one ever knew this side of mark existed until the catastrophe.

mark finally shifted his body to kun. his mind still not comprehending the person who just walked in. but he sure was gonna push them away.

it was to much for kun to tolerate and he thought that the younger is going too overboard. of course the calamity did leave a strain on everybody's heart but that doesn't mean he was allowed to hurt himself because of it too.

kun switched on the lights and what was in front of his heart was truly egregious.

"oh my god mark. what have you done to yourself!" the bunch of friends who stood outside the door kun had let open slightly frowned at what kun had exclaimed.

kun rushed to mark setting the tray of food beside on his bed table. sitting on the edge of the bed he was afraid to even touch mark, afraid he'll eventually break.

"h..yung..." mark's weak voice was barely audible to the older but kun managed to hear it.

mark's intention was to lock out the older but he wasn't in the state to even move a limb. mark tried to drag his soulless body to kun who eventually shifted closer to the younger after seeing him struggling.

there was mark, who was going to push kun out. now laying down on his lap and sobbing his heart out as the catastrophe stabbed thousands of stabs again and again.

after a while when kun noticed that mark felt asleep, he stroked his hair gently. taeyong poked his head through the door to make an eye contact with the older. kun only sighed and shooked his head he frowned and signaled taeyong to take out the tray of food which was untouched.

"warm this up again after some while. let him sleep i don't wanna wake him up but after a while, i'll surely feed him." kun whispered stroking the younger who laid down on his lap, holding onto the older as if his life depends on it.  
  
  
  
  


_"mark hyung! save me! please..please...i'm..d-dying...mark hyung..." haechan screamed his lungs out his body aching and eyes who were fighting to keep themselves open._

_but to his despair, no one was there to save him. not even the person he loves the most. and he felt too abhorrent about the fact that he ran away from house at this hour of night._

_he reached for his phone which lay on the ground all damaged. his naked body laid on the street. clothes tore apart, extreme blood flowing from the multiple stabs of knives on his body._

_he knew he could not make it but he also didn't want to die this way, with this horrendous calamity._

_in this night of december, his body laid there, completely atrocious._

_"i d-don't w-wanna d-i-ie this w-way please..." he knew he had to live for mark. for his friends._

_his trembling fingers and the unconscious body laid there, helplessly crying out for help when he had this little hope someone would pass by and hear his voice._

_"m-mark..h...yung.." his body parts were slowly failing to process. his heartbeat failing to keep up the nornal beat. his breathing getting slower and in a mere minute, he went away._

_no one knew that day they lost someone they adore so dearly. not even mark, not even the bunch of friends themselves. when they got called by the nearby hospital they lost their friend. everything was distraught. everything._

_the sun had gone from their lives and they didn't have any purpose to look up to life now. it was too much for them, too much for the group of teenagers to even think about the calamity again and again._

_mark found himself sitting outside in rain. they had taken haechan's body to_ _jeju where donghyuck's grandparents lived for his funeral after 1 week or so, his own parents disowned the boy because he was homosexual._

_being homophobic can lead people to even disown their own children even if the child had suffered this abhorrent incident and it took his life._

_everybody had accepted the fact that they lost their sun even though it was pretty hard for everyone. everyone losing huge amounts of that person who taught them nothing but to smile. they were crying for the person who always smiled no matter how harsh life can be on him. he fought with every obstacle in his life and just smiled, making everyone smile too._

_and now that he was gone, no one thought they could be happy ever._

_everybody accepted the fact the sun had gone except mark. who ran and ran not knowing his purpose and not knowing where he'd stop. he just ran and ran. johnny went after him but soon stop when he lost track of the younger in this heavy pouring rain._

"mark-yah.." mark felt himself slowly opening those blood-shot swollen red eyes who still felt like giving up and cry tears again.

mark was paler than ever losing the hope to live and continue this horrendous life because now he didn't have anything to look forward to in his life. his sun was gone and so was his soul.

"you have to eat mark." mark knew kun won't leave him until he eats so after countless of whining and argue, mark gave in.

kun smiled and decided to stay there until he makes sure mark had eaten. even if that meant mark eating two bites of the steak and half boul soup.   
  
  
  


two hell of weeks had passed away since the catastrophe and none of them felt a bit better about it. sure they had their lovers beside them to make them feel better but mark now found no one beside him to give him all those sweet nothings, kisses, and cuddles and to tell him that "everything's gonna be alright".

the culprits were already behind the bars and getting all the punishment they wholeheartedly deserved. so now all of them were a bit relieved hoping hyuck's soul found some peace at least. but no one knew hyuck never found peace even after those monstrously wicked people were behind the bars. he'll find his peace when mark will find some peace.

everyone stayed at the beach house chenle's parents owned. everyone almost never left the house. the funeral was done and mark found himself giving up on everything.

_he was becoming suicidal._

_"mark hyung please don't become like this..."_ it was like hyuck could tell what was going on inside mark's head. he felt atrocious because he can't do anything now. he didn't want things to become like this. things were going well as always two weeks ago and now everything's just destroyed.

and hyuck blamed himself for it. and on the other hand, mark blamed himself for it too.

it was as if he was all decided. mark had made up his mind. he will now not continue this horrendous of a so called life.

sneaking out of the beach house, mark found himself going straight towards where hyuck's grave was put in.

he sat down and the moment his knees touched the ground, he broke down in tears again.

calming down a bit, mark began to sing the song which played repeatedly on his mind and in his room since the horrendous catastrophe took place.

**[a/n: play the song now.]**

_"i wanna sleep next to you_  
_but that's all i wanna do right now.."_ mark sang despite crying all day and all night and for two weeks straight, hyuck's soul smiled as it took place beside mark and shifted close to mark trying to feel some warmth but failed.

_"_ _and i wanna come home to you_  
_but home is just a room full of my safest sounds..."_ mark literally felt himself dying at the moment. he wanted to die then and there. but looking back at his friends, he felt more horrendous to leave them like that with just a goodbye text. but he knew he had to.

_"_ _cause you know that i can't trust myself with my three a.m. shadow_  
_i'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone."_ memories of those beautiful days with hyuck flashed in front of mark's eyes as a little smile spread on his lips.

_"i wanna sleep next to you_  
_but that's all i wanna do right now_  
_so come over now and talk me down..."_ little did mark know his soul was starting to leave his body too.

hyuck smiled gently his hands brushing the elder's hair slightly. hyuck leaned his head the older's shoulder.

_"_ _i wanna hold hands with you_  
_but that's all i wanna do right now_  
_and i wanna get close to you_  
_'cause your hands and lips still know their way around, oh..."_ mark was still singing and a small smile on his lips because of all those beautiful memories he had with the younger. eventually frowning because now he couldn't make any of it.

" _and i know i like to draw at night, it starts to get surreal_  
_but the less time that i spend with you, the less you need to heal..."_ hyuck knew every part of this song and his soul was crying by now because those words really hit hard no matter what.

_"_ _i wanna sleep next to you_  
_but that's all I wanna do right now_  
_so come over now and talk me down_  
_if you don't mind, i'll walk that line_  
_stuck on the bridge between us.."_ mark's words soon turned out to be shaking and breaking. knowing well his body and soul too was giving upon him. if not in this world, they'll meet on the other parallel universe.

_"_ _gray areas and expectations_  
_but i'm not the one if we're honest, yeah"_ mark's eyes gave up by now as he curled up beside hyuck's grave.

_"_ _but i wanna sleep next to you_  
_and that's all i wanna do right now_  
_and i wanna come home to you_  
_but home is just a room full of my safest sounds_  
_so come over now and talk me down..."_ those were the last words and the soul had left his body. mark smiled at the thought of reuniting with hyuck up there and then it made him the happiest of them all.   
  
  
  
  
  


_as soon as mark opened the door he was engulfed in a hug and he immediately knew who it was._

_donghyuck._

_they both cried there in each other's arms like there was no tomorrow. there wasn't really a tomorrow._

_"mar..k..hyun..g" donghyuck couldn't make out a sentence. he was beyond happy and sad too because the elder had lost his life._

_"shhh love. we're together now...it's all going to be okay. and i'm not going to leave your side ever again, love. i'm so sorry for putting my ph-phone on silent. i feel so ho-horrendous right now i c-an't tell y-you, love. i'm s-so sorry..."_ _mark felt horrible and hyuck knew it. hyuck silently rubbed mark's back as they both sobbed in solemn in each other's arms._

_they both felt at_ **_home._ **

_"what's done is done, love. we've found each other way back to us. and now there's no one who can tear us apart okay? we'll be forever each other's home." hyuck smiled sadly._

_"the tea is cold. i'll warm it up again for you. take your time." they both looked at the man in all black with a hat on his head._

_it was the grim reaper._ **_[allowing y'all to imagine lee dong wook as the grim reaper because i really don't know another grim reaper.]_ **

_they both sat there with smiles on their face, swollen eyes. but they both were happy._

_"drink this. it'll remove every memory of this life of yours." the grim reaper placed to cups of tea._

_the boys felt an uneasy feeling between them._

_"w-what do you m-mean it'll remove my memories? i don't want to forget him and our memories together." hyuck felt tears welling up in his eyes and his voice getting a bit louder for which mark had already calmed the younger down a bit by kissing the back of his hand._

_"this is the first life for both of you. and i know you'll find your ways together for the next lives." the grim reaper smiled fondly at the young boys._

_"i don't wanna forget him..." hyuck whispered looking down not knowing what to do._

_"love..love look at me." mark had turned hyuck's face so he can look at him in his eyes._

_"no matter what, we'll be forever each other's home. we're soulmates remember?" mark's words trembled but he managed to not break down._

_"you have horrendous melancholic memories in this life and i don't want you to remember any of it. so please, do this for me, drink it. we'll find a way to each other." the grim reaper managed to blink away his tears. he had seen many cases and many people with tragic pasts. he never cried but this time he didn't know why he was feeling egregious._

_it was now time to leave the place. both had taken the tea which will lead them to forget the memories they had in this life._

_stopping by the door, they looked back at the man._

_"you'll two will definitely find a way to each other." the man smiled at them as they took there leave._

**Author's Note:**

> ˗ˏˋend noteˎˊ˗
> 
> sometimes the willingness to live is what holds your soul to keep up w you. if you had totally lost the will to live, it eventually leaves your body.
> 
> i had cried too much writing this. and i'm sorry. please i am very sorry for this. my first markhyuck fanfiction and it went this way.
> 
> i used the goblin reference in this because i truly believe in everything that happened in that drama.
> 
> thanks for reading. i love you and sorry again.
> 
> edit: making a sequel.
> 
> -love, anh.


End file.
